A Lazy Sunday Morning
by Aeon65
Summary: What to do on a lazy Sunday morning? SLASH


Title: A Lazy Sunday Morning

Author: Aeon Cole

Rating: FRAO

Warning: Slash

Fandom: CSI Miami

Pairing: Horatio/Speed

Table: #12 Smut

Prompt: #8 Old fashion love making.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of these character.

Summary: What to do with a lazy Sunday morning?

Horatio's eyes fluttered open and he sighed. His first instinct was to check the clock but then he remembered the plan for the day and settled back onto his pillow. He was spooned around Tim with his head resting against the back of his neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He loved Tim's smell early in the morning when his skin was still warm and flush from sleeping.

They had pretty much worn each other out the night before. Not that he was complaining. Spending a night locked in passion with Tim Speedle was one of his favorite ways pass time. They had spent the past few hours in a blissful, sated sleep curled together in each other's arms and their plan for today, no plan at all. They would lay in bed for as long as they felt like it then maybe later, if the mood struck them, go out for breakfast, or lunch depending on the time. Horatio smirked into Tim's neck. Maybe dinner instead, he thought.

He began laying soft kisses along Tim's neck and down his shoulder. His hand which had been resting against Tim's chest began to stroke up and down. Tim sighed and snuggled back into Horatio's embrace. He felt Horatio smile into his skin. At the moment he wished the he could just stay there wrapped in Horatio's embrace forever. Not practical he realized, but still.

Horatio nuzzled his neck and he could feel Horatio's growing erection pressing against him. Tim took Horatio's hand and moved it lower on his body, wanting him to feel that he was just as aroused. Horatio gently stroked where Tim had left his hand and Tim brought his leg forward in a move designed to invite Horatio in. The redhead obliged.

He slipped into the warm heat of his lover's body without preparation, knowing that he would still be slick and ready from their last round only a few scant hours before. Horatio stilled pulling Tim's body close and began kissing his neck again. Neither was in a hurry as Horatio began slowly rocking his hips. Mostly they both wanted to feel the connection between them and prolong it for as long as possible.

Tim reached behind him and ran his hand over Horatio's leg and over the curve of his ass. Horatio gently grazed his teeth along Tim's neck and shoulder while Tim's eyes drifted shut. He wanted to feel everything, every move Horatio made inside and out. He rocked his hips backward as Horatio moved forward while Horatio's hand roamed Tim's body.

Horatio could feel his own need growing but was able to keep it under control for the time being. The overriding urge still was to be connected to Tim and as close as humanly possible. He knew that soon enough his control would slip so for the moment he pulled his lover closer still and continued to rock them together.

The slow sensual dance they were doing was bringing Horatio's control closer to the edge. He wrapped his arms tightly around Tim's body and rolled onto his back so that Tim was lying on his back on top of him. Tim's head fell back next to Horatio's with his mouth slightly open. The change in the angle brought Horatio's cock in to contact with Tim's prostate and the younger man began panting.

Horatio could feel Tim's inner muscles reacting to the change in position and his hands could now roam freely over the body laying on top of him. He brought one hand to Tim's erection while the other played with his nipples the whole time he remained buried deep inside his lover rocking his hips.

Tim's control was gone and he began to thrust up into Horatio's grasp which in turn caused him to stroke Horatio's cock with his inner muscles. Horatio began moving his hips in time with Tim's thrusts and within only a few minutes they both fell over the edge with a moan.

Tim recovered first and rolled off of the limp body beneath him. He lay on his side and pulled Horatio to him. No words were spoken, none were needed as they drifted to sleep again.

Fin


End file.
